


Deal with a Devil

by AmiinkWorks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiinkWorks/pseuds/AmiinkWorks
Summary: Ivan perceives this as another usual Valentine's Day that he will be spending totally and utterly alone. Not at all thinking of the time, he made a deal that may eventually come back to bite him. Literally.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates Every Thursday. :)

Not only was it Valentine’s Day but it also happened to be the Annual World Meeting. Both of which, Ivan despised with a red hot passion. Although he didn't always use to hate Valentine’s day, in fact, he used to love it. Though the loneliness of being alone off and on since 1734 can change someone's opinion a bit. As much as he wanted to skip, he knew he couldn't miss the meeting today or else he would have to hear England’s jabbering. Sighing deeply, he got out of bed and headed towards the meeting building a few blocks down from his hotel. To be honest, he liked it when the meetings were a walk away from his hotel. He didn't have anyone to go back to anyway, it gave him the chance to explore new foreign places.

He forced a smile as he walked down the street although it usually came off serial killer-y. He looked down at his feet as he tried to avoid all the couples around him showing off their affection for each other. Blocking it out, he was surprised to find he was already in front of the meeting building. Breathing a sigh of relief, he climbed the stairs and into the lobby which he was surprised to see empty. He shrugged, guessing the meeting had already started and he had missed the memo. Shaking his head, he walked down the hallway till he got to the meeting room door. He could hear talking and laughing coming from within. He became curious as to what the other countries were doing inside, though he knew he would be excluded from it as he usually was. Opening the door, Ivan was not surprised to see all the countries taking within their own groups. In vain he searched for the Baltics as he usually enjoyed their company but to his surprise, they weren’t anywhere to be seen. Now he really wished he had missed the meeting today, as he was on his own. True, he could make people be his friends but that never made him very happy and often gave him indigestion.

Thankfully a few moments later, Germany had brought back everyone's attention, allowing for the real meeting to start. As everyone sat down, Ivan noticed something rather strange he had forgotten about. The usually very loud and full of life Alfred was nowhere to be found...

….

After a very long and very boring meeting, all the countries filed out from the meeting room and towards the cafeteria down the hall. Ivan was the last to leave the room, the hallway now silent. It left Ivan to his thoughts as he couldn't help but just stare out the big window that overlooked the street below, and for a second he could have sworn he had seen something fast and blonde running across the street...

….

Alfred breathed in and out heavily, his heart pounding against his chest. "That was close, he almost spotted me. I can’t give up though, that big dummy commie needs a hero!" He yelled, a determined tone in his voice. Becoming distracted as he usually did, he jumped at the sound of the walkie talkie attached to his hip crackling to life.

"Dad! I've been trying to call you for five minutes, are you ok? I heard someone talking." Drei said with slight worry in his voice.

"Um…” Looking around. Alfred brought the talkie to his mouth, “No... Everything is fine..." He replied, trying not to give himself away.

Drei rubbed his eyes, becoming slightly annoyed. "You were talking to yourself again, weren't you...?" he asked. With an embarrassed smile, Alfred laughed, “Listen, son, you will too when you achieve your full hero potential!” With a sigh, Drei spoke, “Dad...you’re embarrassing, can we just move on with the plan?”

“Fine fine, you’re right. I'll be your signal. It's all up to you now, make your daddy proud!" Alfred yelled enthusiastically.

Hanging up, Drei stood and pushed his hair back from his face. Mumbling, he made his way towards the building, "Note to self, don’t use dad as a signal ever again..."

Drei walked up the stairs, making sure not to be suspicious as he entered the building. After some searching, he found the cafeteria easily enough. Looking in he watched as all the countries socialized. "Huh, these guys are definitely less impressive than I thought.” As he scanned around the room he spotted his target. Now he just had to get him to where dad could get the perfect shot...

….

Ivan picked at his food with no intention of eating it. Though it did help to distract him from all the “live, love, laugh” and other shitty conversations going on around him. Also, the meatloaf was cold and particularly old looking. While lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the person appear in the seat next to his.

"Hey Papa~," Drei said, making Ivan jump slightly. "What, wait... Drei?! What are you doing here!? Don't you remember what I told you about coming here? If anyone sees your they’ll freak out and their minds will explode or something! I don’t know, I kinda forgot what the babushka said-." He said quietly, trying not to attract attention to them. Ignoring his papa’s nagging, Drei thought for a second, debating on how he could get him to move, then it hit him...  
Slumping his shoulders, he began to pout, his eyes widening as tears beginning to form. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to spend the day with my papa... I missed you a lot..." He whispered.  
Ivan turned away trying not to look at Drei’s helpless expression. He knew what he was doing and he kept telling himself over and over he wasn't going to fall for it again. Though as hard as he tried, he couldn't resist those big indigo eyes staring back at him. "Fine...I'm sorry for panicking... I just get worried, kroshka~ How about you and me leave this "lovely" meeting and go have some fun? Maybe we can go bawling~!" He said. Without hesitation, Drei smiled and hugged his arm.  
"It’s Bowling papa, and yes let’s go~" As they began walking towards the hallway, Drei made his move. "Hey papa, do you mind standing in front of that big window, I want to see something." He asked innocently. Ivan raised an eyebrow at this request, but he didn't think anything about it. “Are you wanting to take a picture of me, Kroshka~? I would’ve worn my special occasion scarf if I had known~” As he stood in front of the big window that looked out across the street.  
….  
Kneeling down, looking through the scope of the tranquilizer gun, Alfred smiled. “This reminds me of our first date, commie~ It feels like only yesterday you were threatening me with an atom bomb~” With a smile, he pulled the trigger.  
….  
With a grunt, Drei picked his papa up and onto his shoulder a dart sticking out of his from his back. “That was easier than I thought, also gotta remember to tell dad thanks for the strength...” Walking down the hall he planned to meet up with dad and get them to the plane to head home. Hearing footsteps coming around the corner, Drei smiled as he saw Alfred. “Dad we did it! That was easier than I thought. But did we really have to tranquilize him?”  
Smiling Alfred helped him as they walked out towards the van. “Nope, but I miss my spy days so I thought why not~” Getting Ivan into the van, Alfred looked at Drei, squinting his eyes as he looked off behind him.  
“Drei, get in the van, we gotta go.” Confused by the sudden seriousness in his voice, he listened and got into the van, Alfred quickly driving towards the private airport.  
“Dad.. what’s wrong..?” he asked slightly worried.  
“It’s nothing, just some unsavory..people..” he said, looking into the rearview mirror.

Before he could question him more, a chuckle came from the backseat. Jumping, Drei turned quickly, his eyes locking with a man who looked exactly like his dad. Except his eyes were a deep red, horns curling out from his strawberry blonde hair. “Unsavory~? You flatter me Alfred~ But I’m afraid Ivan is needed elsewhere~ You better watch where you’re going through...I think its a dead-end...~”

As Drei watched the man disappear along with Ivan, he yelled, “DAD WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”

Though he didn’t get an answer as the van crashed through a fence, the world going black.


	2. The Tale Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth begins to unravel and leashes are no.1 on the list.

Wincing, Drei slowly moved his head from side to side. He was confused, everything seemed upside down. The realization that everything was, hit him all at once. As he struggled, attempting to unbuckle himself. A loud groan and pop came as the passenger door ripped off its hinges. Kneeling, Alfred grabbed around Drei’s waist, gently pulling him from the wrecked van. Falling backward the two took a moment to settle. 

“Dad...what just happened…?” Drei strained.

Wiping the blood from his head, Alfred sighed deeply. “Unfortunately, that bastard is what happened...Let's get you patched up and back home. Change of plans, I have a flying douchebag whose ass I need to kick..” 

…

_ “It was cold.” _

__ Was the last thing Ivan could remember before the world spun into darkness. Rolling over onto his back he held a hand over his eyes, the light blinding. As the world came into focus he sat up in bed and looked around the room. He was in a bedroom he didn’t necessarily recognize. By necessarily, he meant it was familiar in it matched Alfreds in the basic structure but otherwise, things were darker, certain furniture more modern and clean in style. Not to mention there was a lack of comic books and snacks. 

“I thought you were going to sleep for a week there, Ivy..~ You had me worried..~” a voice called from the window. 

Turning, Ivan’s eyes slightly widened at the figure sitting on the window sill. A man sat, black horns protruding from his head, his hair an ashy black color yet in every other way he resembled Alfred. It was no other than Adam...the devil Ivan, unfortunately, had the pleasure of making a deal with decades earlier. 

“You?! Of all things to happen on this stupid day! You better have not hurt Drei or I swear..” he threatened. 

Smirking, Adam stepped down from the window sill and fake pouted, “But~ You know the deal, Ivy~ Every other Valentines day you’re mine and then you get to keep your spawn, yadda yada~” 

Huffing, Ivan slumped his shoulders in defeat, “I know...don't think I forgot about that night...you devils are particularly tricky and mean…and horny...” 

“I fully take that as a compliment~ Now..~ Are you gonna take me on a date or am I going to have to get the leash~?” Adam mused as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders. 

Blushing, Ivan stood quickly, looking at the floor in embarrassment, “A-ah date night it is! Just anything but the leash…” 

Smiling, Adam grabbed Ivans arm and purred, “What a good commie today~ I’ll take your request under consideration~ But for now~ I request to be carried to the kitchen~” 

Sighing, Ivan picked him up, “You have too much fun with this..”

“And you don’t have enough~ Now away we go~!” Adam laughed. 

....

Looking at an old and torn map, Alfred grumbled in frustration, his mumbling echoing off the walls of the unused aircraft hangar. “Why the hell is witches so cryptic..you’d think they’d know how to use google maps by now…! And would at least have an address..” 

Picking gently at his bandaged arm, Drei couldn’t help but feel confused and worried. Nothing made sense, “Dad, please...I’m not a little kid anymore. You can tell me what's going on.. I wanna help find papa...I know I can do it.” 

Putting down the map, Alfred turned to look at him and smiled. “You know what, you’re right son~! I suppose it is time you know the truth as weird as it’ll sound.” Pulling a chair out, he sat on it backward. Shoving the map into his back pocket he held out his arm. 

“Let your hero of a dad tell you a story! One filled with romance, tragedy, old witches in a hut and the cold war~ I mean, they’ve made several films based off it, not to toot my our horn~” 

As Alfred began his tale, Drei couldn’t help but smile at the fact that even in the bleakest of moments, his dad never seemed to stay serious for long. But, he knew he had to know what happened and what he could do to stop it and get his papa back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next update! Next week's chapter will be much longer so get ya snacks ready! ;)


End file.
